


Always and completely, my love

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Hunting the Silence down becomes a little too much for River, so she seeks out the one person she knows who will understand. Set in the 3 months Team Tardis spent looking for the Silence in "Day Of The Moon."





	

 

She was supposed to be hunting the Silence, but she couldn't take it anymore. Seeing the monsters that had helped to destroy not one, but two of her childhoods and some of her early adulthood on a regular basis was becoming too much for River Song.

River was in an abandoned office building, shivering with cold. She typed the coordinates for an older Doctor's Tardis into her vortex manipulator and pressed the button to whisk her away.

With a fizz and a crackle she arrived in the central console room. "Sweetie!" She called the Doctor.

The Doctor waltzed in, a smile on his face. "Hello, dear."

River's brave facade broke, and she began to cry.

"Hey." He pulled her close. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for killing you, I'm sorry for keeping things from you." She sobbed. "I've been around the Silence for a while now, I hate it so much..." She trailed off. "Where are we? These could be spoilers, I didn't think..."

He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "We're married, my love."

"Good." She relaxed.

"And I'm sorry too, for being cruel to you." He said. "You didn't deserve that."

"It had to happen, love." River responded, kissing his right hand. "I want a cup of tea, a bath, and a good sleep."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." He replied as River nuzzled against his chest. "The whole experience must have been so traumatic for you, after everything else too."

"Oh my love, I don't want you to be sad as well." His wife said.

"I'm not, I'm just reflecting."

"Okay, well if it's any comfort I feel a lot better being with you." She sighed, listening to his hearts beating, the sound calming her down.

A while later...

"Hello Sweetie." River smiled at her husband, making her way into the cosy living room. She'd had her bath, and was wearing a pink fluffy dressing gown and red pyjamas, along with a pair of fuzzy Tardis blue socks that the Doctor had given her for a Christmas present.

"My love." He said as she sat down next to him.

On the coffee table in front of them there was a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two cups of hot chocolate.

"Are these for me?"

"Well, half of the cookies and one of the hot chocolates are for me, but yes. I made this particular drink and snack because I know that they're your favourites."

He'd discovered that hot chocolates and cookies were River's favourite drink and snack was on their honeymoon on present day Earth-he'd booked them a hotel in Lapland for six weeks and she'd requested hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies as soon as they'd arrived. Ever since then, he'd made her the drink and biscuit whenever she happened to drop in for a visit.

"Sweet man." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

River picked up her cup of hot chocolate and settled into her husband, smiling at he kissed the root of her hair.

"You're going to have to go back to Utah soon, I'm sorry love." The Doctor says.

"Alright, is it okay if I stay here for a while?"

"Yes, I'll drop you back where you came from."

"Good." She replied, taking a bite of a cookie. "These are good, did you bake them?"

"Yes, I did.” He smiled.

River took a sip of her hot chocolate. "This is lovely. All of it, Doctor. Thank you for always being there for me."

Her husband kissed her. "That's all right. It's what marriage is all about-always being there for your other half, for better or for worse."

"I agree." His wife said, setting her cup down, snuggling further into her husband and closing her eyes.


End file.
